dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character types
The character type of an ally character is a DWLegacy Wiki classification that is determined using normalized values of the character's base attributes. The four types are tank, healer, offensive and balanced. Attribute normalization Not all attributes values are weighted equal, since each attribute point spent on an attribute increases that value by a different amount. 1 Attribute point can be used to increase: *10 points of HP; *3 points of Heal; or *5 points of ATK. Another way to put this is that each point of HP costs 0.1 attribute points, each point of Heal costs 0.33 (or more exactly a third of an) attribute points and each point of ATK costs 0.2 attribute points. The ATK-value used for this is ATK1, since ATK2 (see secondary color) is completely derived from ATK1 and spending points for ATK1 also increases ATK2 accordingly. Classification system The DWLegacy Wiki classifies the characters according to how much of their points they have spend on certain attributes. If more than half of the points are spent for a single attribute, then that character is considered to be specialized in that area (and thus has the type tank, healer or offensive). Otherwise the character is considered to be balanced. Each classification is based solely on the unmodified maximum level base stats (Level 50/Rank 5 without adding any points spent by the player), using other values may change the character type. Another equivalent classification rule would be: A character is specialized if his normalized value for a single attribute is greater than the sum of the other two attributes. Since all normalized values are only compared relatively against each other, it is also possible to use other proportional equivalent factors. To summarise and to avoid fractions, the classification is based on the following: *HP × 3 *Heal × 10 *ATK × 6 Tank : See also: Category:Tank characters A tank focuses on surviving enemy attacks and therefore has spend most of his points in HP. Porridge with his 5011 HP (worth 501.1 attribute points), 345 Heal (worth 115 attribute points) and 1376 ATK (worth 275.2 attribute points) is a good example for what is considered a tank. Healer : See also: Category:Healer characters Healer characters prime attribute is Heal. An example of a healer can be Rory Williams with his 1474 HP (worth 147.4 attribute points), 1439 Heal (worth 479.67 attribute points) and 956 ATK (worth 191.2 attribute points). Note that a healer doesn't necessarily has Heal as his or her highest attribute (comparing attribute values), since each point of Heal is more valuable than a point in another attribute. Healer characters shouldn't be confused with healing characters (characters with the healing power), though some companions are considered both healer and healing characters. Offensive : See also: Category:Offensive characters Offensive characters focus on increasing their ATK-value. They are the equivalent of DPS characters of other RPGs. For example, Madame Vastra with her 1768 HP (worth 176.8 attribute points), 431 Heal (worth 143.67 attribute points) and 2753 ATK (worth 550.6 attribute points) is an offensive character. Balanced : See also: Category:Balanced characters Balanced characters aren't focused on a single attribute. Maybe they have an equal emphasis on all attributes or they have focus equally strong on two attributes while not caring about the third. A character such as Jenny Flint with her 2564 HP (worth 256.4 attribute points), 863 Heal (worth 287.67 attribute points) and 1825 ATK (worth 365 attribute points) would be an example of a balanced character. Comparing allies These types do not necessarily fit all play styles. With the help of the Sortable Companion Sheet and the Sortable Doctor Sheet it is easier to compare characters using other criteria. Category:Gameplay